


Just Some Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Amateur Surgeon, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title is rather self explanatory.





	Just Some Prompts

Prompt: No

* * *

“Oh no.”

The words were abrupt as they spilled from Ygor’s mouth, but they said enough for both of them to know they were in danger.

The super villain and his surprisingly loyal assistant sat at the curtains of the circus tent. Ygor held onto Hubris’ robe, his hands trembling. Hubris, under any other circumstance, would’ve shoved him off. But he really needed the comfort right now, even if he tried not to express his vulnerability.

“M’lord-” Ygor’s small, quivering voice cut into the silence. “-I really think it’s a better idea if we just leave. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt or-”

“Me and you are the last people here who are getting hurt, simpleton.” Hubris cut in, standing up and bringing Ygor to his feet with him. “I refuse to run away like a coward. We’re staying here.”

Ygor glanced through the gap in the tent curtains. “If you insist.. I’m just worried.”

Hubris rolled his eyes. “Who are you talking to, again?”

“Even super villains can get hurt.”

“But I’m not just a super villain.” Hubris chuckled. “I’m Hubris D’Obscene.”

* * *

Prompt: Turtle

* * *

“A… turtle.”

“Yeah! A turtle!”

Barrie grinned at Jesse, who held the tiny baby turtle in his arms. Jesse groaned.

“As if this entire supernatural adventure couldn’t get more complicated.” The boy sat down, letting the baby turtle rest on his leg.

“What are we gonna name them?” Barrie piped up, petting the turtle’s shell. “I was thinking.. Emerald. Or Onion! Can we pleeeassee name them Onion?”

Jesse sighed, watching the turtle shrink into its shell. “I guess, sure. But that isn’t our main concern, Bar.” He leaned back onto the grass. “God knows why this turtle just.. appeared out of thin ai-”

“ohmygod.”

Jesse sat up, looking over at Barrie. Another turtle sat in front of her.

“Can we name it Rakim?”

* * *

Prompt: Apple

* * *

Dwayne slumped down against the trunk of the apple tree. Sure, the forest seemed glamorous.

For the first hour.

After that, it got tiring. You realized how much there was to fear, how much there was to do, and that beauty wasn’t everything, no matter how pretty the forest seemed sometimes.

Dwayne stared at the apple tree, the daunting red fruits hanging above him. An unreachable goal. Desire objectified.

It was kind of funny, he thought.


End file.
